deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blocky Constructor Battle Royale/@comment-27701745-20161104051343/@comment-27701745-20161105070858
I know, but from the looks of it, you haven't looked on the lower part of the page that displays all the gear that the ROBLOXIAN has. Otherwise, I'll give more valid reasons why this battle was pretty much invalid in terms of the victory: "Steve appears with the Elytra and throws a Splash Potion of Slowness at ROBLOXian, slowing his fall" Slowness doesn't halt falling speed, it just decreases the speed that the entity that it was affected by move slower. And robloxian can use a dream elixir to negate any form of speed debuffs and temporarily increase robloxian's speed. "Allowing for Steve to continously hit him until the potion's effects wear off." Dream elixir counters slowness, as stated before. And robloxian would've diced up speed in that small amount of time. "The arrow was unfortunatley burning, making the wall burn down." Trowel walls aren't made of wood, and they aren't burnable. At the same time, flaming arrows do not set fire to blocks. "ROBLOXian pulls out the Rocket Launcher and shoots a rocket, but Steve deflects it with a shield." Shields do not deflect rockets, if they could, then they'd deflect ghast fireballs. Even if the shield were to deflect the rocket, it would simply fall onto the ground, similar to arrows deflecting off of shields ingame. "Steve than creates a few Snow Golems and spawns a couple Skeletons and a Ghast. They all hit ROBLOXian once each, until he fires the launcher again, incinerating the mobs." No creative mode mechanics as you said? Even if steve spawns all those, the robloxian would've speedblitzed them with all his insane minion-summoning gears and all. " ROBLOXian blocks the attacks with his Illumina, but is hit by a Diamond Shovel thrown at him, rendering him dizzy." Robloxians don't really recieve any form of recoil from attacks like that, but I guess it might be fine? "ROBLOXian places a few bombs, but Steve places TNT around him and runs off. The explosion flings ROBLOXian into the air and then back down." The robloxian would've fled with a rainbow carpet or speed buffing potion. "Steve places lava onto the floor, but the ROBLOXian jumps out of the way. Steve pulls out a Diamond Sword as ROBLOXian pulls out a normal one and they fight. Ultimately, via dual wielding, Steve blocks his attacks and emerges victorious by slashing through the ROBLOXian's blade." You can dual wield weapons in minecraft, but you can't swing both of them whilst dual wielding. That couldn't of really worked. "Steve throws a final Lingering Potion of Slowness, slowing ROBLOXian down. Steve then summons a Horse to ride on, tames it with a few Golden Apples and jumps on it." Robloxian would've blitzed steve with a scroll of sevenless in that period of time. "Steve summons a Shulker, which shoots ROBLOXian, who levitates into the air. Steve waits until ROBLOXian falls onto the ground, then starts punching him and ultimately builds a bridge, pushes ROBLOXian on it and breaks the block he's standing on with a Golden Pickaxe." 1. Robloxians have flying tools, and the robloxian would've escaped easily. 2. Shulker projectiles are slow, Robloxian's MHS speed would've been able to easily avoid it. "In mid-air, Steve flies up to ROBLOXian, shoots him with a bow, pulls him closer with a Fishing Rod, sets him on fire with Flint and Steel and finally attacks him continously with an Iron Axe, before finally pulling out his Diamond Sword and ramming it through the ROBLOXian." 1. Elytra doesn't allow vertical flight. 2. Robloxian would've used rubyhorde in order to hax steve and take all of his gear (Except the bow he was holding), rendering him useless as a whole. 3. Throughout all the time that the battle was on for, robloxian would've used two emergency rations (obtained two by using a gear cloner), thus effectively tripling his HP. And would've simply shanked steve with dual darkhearts and call it a day. Honestly, the battle would've ended if robloxian just used crescendo's soul hax to instakill steve, and finish off emmet with an exponential rocket launcher. And, finally: Command blocks don't work in survival. Elytra isn't that versatile as a flight tool, only providing simply gliding abilities that'd cause incredibly recoil upon crashing onto the ground dangerously, which steve would've done alot in the battle. Diamond armor would've worn out quick due to limited durability and robloxians weaponry. Honestly, this battle is around as biased as claiming that the ender dragon would beat the Wall of Flesh.